Dark Doji DF145DF
Dark Doji DF145DF is a Ultimate type Bey. It is created by Beymaniac505. Facebolt: Doji Facebolt Depicts Doji. He is the master of all. The picture show the Face of Doji. He has his own wiki, Dojipedia. It is Black. Energy Ring: Wolf The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf "heads", one in each quarter of the energy ring, representing the body form of a Wolf. This increases the stamina of the bey. It also makes the bey more stable. This energy ring is similar to the Pegasus ring in design but outclasses it in stamina, defense, and balance. Hasbro has recolored Wolf three times. Wolf is to be used if Bull, Aquario and Kerbecs is not available in Defense customizations. Such as: MF-H Basalt Wolf GB145RS. It is one of the best rings. Fusion Wheel: Dark Dark fusion wheel has twelve blades like spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimum space between each, resulting in an overall rounded shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack; while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina.Hasbro's Dark wheel mold seems to have some Defense capabilities. Ignore the bad part of this wheel, it is the best. If you seem to lack Basalt or Earth. You can use Dark. Defense Combination: MF-H Dark Aquario/Kerbecs/Bull GB145RS Spin Track: DF145 DF145 has four upward wings protruding from the top of the Track, which aside from giving it extra weight, are meant to push air downwards. It is outclassed by UW145 It is now outclassed for use in Stamina combinations, instead, tracks such as AD145, 145, 100, 90, and even 85 are used. DF145's gimmick is negligible. The wings aren't protuding out far enough to create the actual effect it should. Ignore that too. Performance tip: Defence Flat *'Weight:' 1.1 gram Defense Flat (DF) is a Balance-based Performance Tip. DF combines traits from S, SF, and WD to form a Performance Tip that combines Attacking power with Defensive and Stamina capabilities. It also borrows design elements from the aforementioned Tips. Which include, the wide and circular shape like WD, the Flat Tip of SF, as well as S's tall height for the tip (it's WD-like shape is 8mm, while it's flat tip is 2mm for a total height of 10mm for the Tip). DF's wide and circular shape makes it resemble WD for the most part but at it's bottom appears a smaller circle-like protrusion which makes a circular gap, with a Flat Tip on it that sticks out. Due to this, the WD-like shape gently covers the Flat Tip partially; allowing for some defensive aptitude. The Flat Tip while being made of plastic, gives the Beyblade it's maximum Attack potential. DF functions similar to CS and RSF, in that when launched, it will have fast and aggressive movement due to the Flat Tip, but will then take a defensive position. In testing, DF appeared to perform quite well for Defense. The Tip's wide shape is a translucent crimson red while it's Flat Tip is an opaque red. It is also worth to note that DF weighs just like EDS. Abilities Special moves King Doji: Doji appears and Kick all the opponents out of the stadium.